starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Star Wars
Star Wars, all'inizio tradotto in italiano come Guerre Stellari, è una famosissima saga fantascientifica ideata da George Lucas e suddivisa in sei episodi. [[Immagine:LogoStarWars.jpg|thumb|300px|Il logo della saga di Star Wars|right]] Film I sei film della saga sono divisi in due trilogie che hanno come protagonisti in gran parte personaggi diversi. La trilogia originale, la prima prodotta, risale alla fine degli anni '70 ed ai primi anni '80. La nuova trilogia, la seconda prodotta, è invece apparsa sul grande schermo ventidue anni dopo il primo film, a cavallo tra il secolo scorso e quello corrente. Anche se la nuova trilogia è stata prodotta per seconda, le vicende narrate sono cronologicamente antecedenti a quelle della trilogia originale, si tratta cioè di un prequel. La colonna sonora dell'esalogia così ottenuta è opera di John Williams, elemento questo che concorre a dare unità narrativa a tutta la saga: ad es. tutti i film iniziano con il famoso tema introduttivo. I titoli in italiano dei sei film in ordine narrativo: *Star Wars Episodio I: La Minaccia Fantasma (1999) *Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni (2002) *Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith (2005) *Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nuova Speranza (1977) *Star Wars Episodio V: L'Impero colpisce ancora (1980) *Star Wars Episodio VI: Il Ritorno dello Jedi (1983) Nel titolo del primo film prodotto, Guerre stellari, non compaiono né il numero dell'episodio, né un titolo particolare: questo perché all'epoca della sua produzione, anche se il suo ideatore George Lucas aveva già in mente a grandi linee l'intera saga, non era affatto sicura la produzione degli altri episodi. In una successiva uscita nelle sale cinematografiche, quando ormai era certo che avrebbe avuto un seguito, fu rititolato Guerre Stellari - episodio IV - Una nuova speranza (in originale Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope). In Italia abbiamo potuto vedere sia l'edizione con i sottotitoli "Episodio IV" e "Una Nuova Speranza" che, inizialmente, quella priva di essi. Anche la versione realizzata per il ventennale del film è sempre intitolata Guerre Stellari - episodio IV - Una nuova speranza. Inoltre per la nuova trilogia George Lucas ha imposto che nelle edizioni estere non venisse tradotto il titolo principale "Star Wars". Questo spiega perché nella nuova trilogia non sia stata mantenuta la traduzione italiana "Guerre Stellari"; il distributore italiano è stato costretto a seguire le direttive di Lucas. Il primo dei sei film, Episodio IV: Una Nuova Speranza, è uscito negli Stati Uniti il 25 maggio 1977 riscuotendo un enorme successo. La saga doveva inizialmente essere composta da nove film, ovvero da tre trilogie, ma George Lucas ha annunciato che dopo l'ultimo episodio, Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith, non ha intenzione di girare nuovi film. Date di uscita statunitensi Tutti i film della saga sono usciti nelle sale cinematografiche statunitensi praticamente sempre nella stessa settimana di maggio: * Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope: 25 maggio 1977 * Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back: 21 maggio 1980 * Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi: 25 maggio 1983 * Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace: 19 maggio 1999 * Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones: 16 maggio 2002 * Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith: 19 maggio 2005 La Storia La Universal Pictures e American Graffiti La storia di Guerre Stellari inizia nel 1971, sei anni prima la sua comparsa sugli schermi di tutto il mondo. Il giovane regista George Lucas, appena laureatosi con il film L'uomo che fuggì dal futuro (THX 1138, USA, 1971), presenta due nuovi progetti alla major hollywoodiana Universal Pictures: American Graffiti e Guerre Stellari. La casa di produzione sembra inizialmente propensa a produrre entrambi, dando il via libera al regista per cominciare il casting. Tra gli scritturati figura un giovane, allora semplicemente un falegname, che aveva deciso di prendere parte al provino quasi per scherzo, spinto da alcuni amici: si trattava di Harrison Ford, che sarebbe diventato un'icona della saga e uno degli attori di maggior successo di Hollywood. Poco dopo, però, la Universal ha un ripensamento, decidendo di produrre solamente American Graffiti, considerando Guerre Stellari troppo rischioso. Lucas, dopo la delusione ricevuta, continua a sviluppare il suo progetto, lavorando sulla sceneggiatura di Star Wars insieme ad Alec Guinness, destinato a diventare uno degli interpreti della saga. Inizia così un lungo tour alla ricerca di una casa di produzione, che si rivela però inutile. Nel frattempo, interrompendo brevemente il progetto, realizza American Graffiti, che si rivela un grande successo: tra gli attori del film, oltre al giovane Harrison Ford, compare anche Ron Howard, poi conosciuto soprattutto per il suo ruolo di liceale in Happy Days e per la brillante carriera di regista. Il progetto di Guerre Stellari è più che ambizioso: creare una nuova mitologia, che sappia raccogliere l'eredità epica dei film western da una parte, e quella avventurosa di quelli di cappa e spada dall'altra, fondendole in un contesto più moderno, un universo simile a quelli dei libri del maestro della fantascienza Isaac Asimov. La nascita del mito Grazie agli incassi consistenti di American Graffiti, la 20th Century Fox decide di finanziare il nuovo progetto di George Lucas, grazie al sostegno del figlio di Alan Ladd, uno dei maggiori azionisti, appassionato di fantascienza. Lucas dovrà, però, provvedere autonomamente a reperire il 40% dei soldi necessari, mentre la Fox finanzia il film parzialmente. Il regista, fermamente convinto della validità del suo progetto, arriva a ipotecare la propria casa. Sarà questo l'inizio della sua fortuna, grazie all'accordo che portò direttamente a lui parte dell'altissimo incasso e tutti i diritti sul merchandising. Nel 1977 Star Wars vede la luce, ed in breve tempo ogni record di incasso viene polverizzato. Il film vince sei Oscar: "migliori effetti speciali", "miglior colonna sonora" (composta da John Williams e destinata a diventare un classico), "migliori costumi", "miglior sonoro", "migliori scenografie" e "miglior montaggio". Il successo Il successo del film portò tutte le case editrici a scommettere sulla fantascienza scritta, dopo il successo di quella cinematografica. Tutti i più importanti editori italiani lanciarono sul mercato una propria collana di libri di fantascienza, dai classici ai nuovi scrittori, col risultato di saturare il mercato, portando a un immediato e disastroso tracollo, tanto delle nuove collane che di quelle preesistenti. Attorno a Guerre Stellari si crea una sorta di vero e proprio misticismo, al centro del quale vi è la ricerca di se stessi: la Forza. La storia è ambientata in un'epoca imprecisata, la tecnologia è solo un contorno, lo sfondo per questa particolare forma di misticismo. La concezione del film di Lucas è, dunque, agli antipodi di quella di Stanley Kubrick in 2001: Odissea nello spazio, che pone in un ruolo di rilievo gli effetti speciali, tendendo ad esaltare la tecnologia ed a porre il progresso scientifico al centro dell'attenzione. La saga di Guerre Stellari è anche un enorme tributo cinefilo al grande cinema di Hollywood, farcito da decine di citazioni e riferimenti, dovute alla passione che Lucas condivide con l'amico e collega Steven Spielberg. Tra le fonti d'ispirazione del film va sicuramente citato La fortezza nascosta (Kakushi toride no san-akunin) di Akira Kurosawa e Dune di Frank Herbert, mentre il concept iniziale del robot dorato D-3BO (nome originale: C-3PO) era semplicemente una versione maschile e un po' più sofisticata del robot femminile protagonista del celebre Metropolis (1927) di Fritz Lang, capolavoro dell'espressionismo cinematografico. Il film crea un vero e proprio culto intorno a sé, dando vita a generazioni di fan totalmente devoti al film, spesso in maniera maniacale. Il progetto:tre trilogie Secondo l'idea ed il progetto iniziale del regista, la sua saga avrebbe dovuto comporsi di tre trilogie distinte, per un totale di nove film. Non avendo, ovviamente, le possibilità e la certezza di poter portare avanti tutto il ciclo, Lucas decise di scommettere sulla parte centrale della sua storia, teoricamente il quarto, quinto e sesto film, ritenendoli i più accattivanti, e in grado di poter essere narrati indipendentemente dai tre film antecedenti, che verranno poi realizzati più di vent'anni dopo, quando il regista decise di riprendere in mano la propria opera. La terza ed ultima trilogia, secondo le dichiarazioni di Lucas, invece, non dovrebbe avere una sua realizzazione. La "trilogia originale" Quella scelta per essere portata sullo schermo per prima, quindi, è la trilogia centrale, ed infatti, anche se nel 1977 il primo Guerre Stellari non indica il numero dell'episodio, nel 1979 torna nelle sale col sottotitolo definitivo con cui è noto ancora oggi, Episodio IV - Una Nuova Speranza. Nel 1980 la saga continua, ormai senza problemi di produzione, con l'uscita del secondo film, Episodio V - L'Impero colpisce ancora, del quale però Lucas lascia la regia a Irwin Kershner, limitandosi a produrre il film ed a scrivere la sceneggiatura insieme alla nota scrittrice di fantascienza Leigh Brackett e a Lawrence Kasdan, futuro regista. Il terzo (ed ultimo) episodio della "trilogia originale" esce ancora una volta tre anni dopo il precedente, una consuetudine adottata anche per la seconda trilogia, Episodio VI - Il ritorno dello Jedi, per la regia questa volta di Richard Marquand. Talmente forte era la paura di una fuga di notizie su questa terza e definitiva puntata della prima saga, che Lucas girò per mesi sotto un titolo fittizio spacciandolo per un horror, Blue Harvest Horror Beyond Imagination, e non circolò mai un copione completo del film fino alla sua uscita. Nel 1989, Guerre Stellari viene incluso dal governo statunitense nella lista dei film posti sotto la tutela della Biblioteca del Congresso. Dopo la "trilogia originale" George Lucas sembra aver esaurito le sue energie su Star Wars, e si dedica a nuovi progetti, tra i quali spicca una nuova saga, quella dell'archeologo Indiana Jones, firmata poi alla regia dall'amico e collega Steven Spielberg. Il nome del protagonista è lo stesso del cane di Lucas, al quale precedentemente si era ispirato per il personaggio di Chewbecca. La Industrial Light and Magic, nata per la produzione degli effetti speciali di Guerre Stellari, diventa nel frattempo il punto di riferimento delle produzioni di fantascienza, divenute sinonimo di grandi incassi per le major. Hollywood investe tutto sul genere, dando vita a grandi pellicole come Alien e Blade Runner di Ridley Scott, Dune di David Lynch, e tante altre grandi e piccole produzioni, tra le quali spicca il film di Steven Spielberg E.T. l'Extra-Terrestre, che supera addirittura i record d'incasso di Guerre Stellari. Il fenomeno Star Wars non tende, però, ad arrestarsi, anzi si diffonde su altri media. La LucasFilm, l'azienda di produzione fondata dal regista, concede le licenze di sfuttamento della saga per la realizzazione di fumetti e romanzi, producendo centinaia di prodotti, entrando poi subito nel neonato mercato dei videogiochi. Vengono addirittura girate numerose nuove scene appositamente per i CD-ROM in produzione. Nel 1993 esce una trilogia di romanzi intitolata The Thrawn Trilogy di Timothy Zahn, con licenza ufficiale della LucasFilm. Con l'uscita di questi nuovi prodotti, si comincia a mormorare di nuovi progetti di Lucas attorno a Star Wars, di una nuova trilogia. Il ventennale e la nuova versione della trilogia originale Nel 1997 si celebrano i vent'anni dall'uscita del primo film prodotto, Guerre Stellari. Per l'occasione la trilogia originale viene ridistribuita nelle sale cinematografiche in una nuova versione. Grazie ai forti progressi avvenuti nel campo degli effetti speciali, dovuti in gran parte alla nascita della grafica computerizzata, i tre film, dopo essere stati "rigenerati", rimediando all'inevitabile deterioramento della pellicola cinematografica, vengono migliorati e arricchiti in vari punti. Vengono inoltre aggiunte alcune brevi sequenze. I tre film escono nelle sale a poche settimane di distanza l'uno dall'altro, a partire dal gennaio 1997. Star Wars - Special Edition, come viene presentato, incassa negli Stati Uniti nel primo weekend di programmazione complessivamente più di 36 milioni di dollari nei 2100 cinema nei quali viene proiettato, tornando ancora una volta in testa alla classifica degli incassi quasi vent'anni dopo il suo debutto. Queste nuove versioni vengono considerate da George Lucas quelle definitive, ed il regista decide di proibire la distribuzione di quelle precedenti, pur contro il volere di molti fan. Entrambe le decisioni sono destinate però a venire smentite, almeno in parte. Con l'edizione del 2004 la trilogia originale viene pubblicata su supporto digitale: in questa occasione viene effettuato un ulteriore restauro della qualità dell'immagine, oltre alla modifica di alcune scene, ottenendo quella che al momento è considerata dall'autore stesso come l'edizione definitiva della trilogia. Nel 2006 viene pubblicata una nuova edizione limitata su supporto digitale, contenente sia l'ultima versione del 2004 che quella originale del periodo 1977-1983. La "prima trilogia" In occasione del ventennale arriva anche la dichiarazione ufficiale del regista e creatore della saga: verrà prodotta la "prima trilogia" (episodi I, II e III), quella dunque ambientata da venti a quarant'anni prima degli eventi narrati nella "trilogia originale". Nel 1999 arriva nelle sale, dopo una trepidante attesa da parte di milioni di fan in tutto il mondo, Star Wars Episodio I: La Minaccia Fantasma, il primo episodio della nuova saga, ambientato circa 30 anni prima dell'Episodio IV. Nel 2002 è la volta di Episodio II - L'attacco dei cloni e nel 2005 la saga viene completata da Episodio III - La vendetta dei Sith, che raccorda le due trilogie. Il futuro: la "terza trilogia"? Dopo l'annuncio della produzione della "nuova trilogia", composta dai primi tre episodi della saga, George Lucas dichiarò di non avere intenzione, poi, di realizzare anche la terza ed ultima, quella composta dagli episodi VII, VIII e IX, sequel, dunque, di quella originale, anche questi pensati insieme al resto della saga. Nonostante questa dichiarazione, però, si sono susseguite nuove e sempre più insistenti voci di un cambio di idea da parte del regista che, nonostante il non ottimo impatto avuto dalla nuova trilogia sui fan e sulla critica, si sia in realtà convinto di voler concludere il ciclo della saga, così come era stata pensata originariamente. In realtà non è mai stata confermata da George Lucas una terza trilogia. Sono stati i giornalisti a tempestare di domande, e richieste, su una trilogia che facesse da sequel de Il ritorno dello Jedi. Lucas non ha mai risposto alle domande e in una particolare intervista ha annunciato che non avrebbe mai fatto una terza trilogia e che non era nei suoi progetti, anche perché, come da lui stesso affermato, molte volte, la saga di Star Wars è principalmente il racconto della vita di Anakin Skywalker, della sua ascesa a Jedi, della sua caduta e infine della sua redenzione. I personaggi principali All'uscita in Italia del primo film del 1977, alcuni dei nomi dei personaggi furono leggermente adattati per la pronuncia italiana, e tali furono mantenuti per tutti e tre i film della "trilogia originale" (episodi IV, V e VI). Con la nuova trilogia (episodi I, II e III) invece i nomi sono stati riportati a quelli originali inglesi. Ad esempio i due droidi R2-D2 e C-3PO, presenti in entrambe le trilogie, vengono chiamati nella prima trilogia rispettivamente con C1-P8 e D-3BO. Unica eccezione è Darth Vader nell' Episodio III: un sondaggio tra i fan italiani ha infatti decretato che il nome rimanesse quello italianizzato di Darth Fener, ormai troppo celebre per essere cambiato. In occasione della nuova trilogia, la produzione ha scelto di mantenere in tutto il mondo i nomi originali; probabilmente per poter controllare meglio il mercato della distribuzione dei gadget allegati alla saga. Nella lista trovate il nome originale e, tra parentesi, l'eventuale adattamento italiano della "trilogia originale": * Luke Skywalker * Han Solo (nome italiano della "trilogia originale": Ian Solo) * Principessa Leia Organa (nome italiano della "trilogia originale": Leila Organa) * Chewbacca (nome italiano della "trilogia originale": Chewbecca) * Obi-Wan Kenobi, anche noto come Ben Kenobi * Anakin Skywalker, poi diventato Darth Vader (nome italiano: Darth Fener) * Yoda * R2-D2: (nome italiano della "trilogia originale": C1-P8) * C-3PO (nome italiano della "trilogia originale": D-3BO) * Palpatine, o Darth Sidious * Lando Calrissian * Boba Fett * Jabba the Hutt Alcuni dei personaggi più rilevanti introdotti nei prequel (che mantengono il nome originale): * Darth Maul * Qui-Gon Jinn * Conte Dooku, o Darth Tyranus * Mace Windu * Jar Jar Binks * Jango Fett, padre di Boba * Shmi Skywalker * Padme Amidala * Grievous * Watto, padrone di Anakin * Senatore Bail Organa, padre adottivo di Leila Le opere derivate Il film per la TV Nel 1978 è stato prodotto un film per la TV, sequel del film Guerre Stellari: * The Star Wars Holiday Special (USA, 1978) La prima visione è datata 17 novembre 1978, sul canale televisivo statunitense CBS. Nel film Luke Skywalker, Han Solo e Leila accompagnano Chewbecca sul suo pianeta natale dove c'è la famiglia che lo aspetta per la festa nazionale del Giorno della Vita. In un intermezzo animato si vede per la prima volta Boba Fett. Lucas ha finito con l'odiare questo film per la TV, tanto che è possibile vederlo solo attraverso copie amatoriali e si dice che, se solo lui potesse, distruggerebbe tutte quelle che sono ancora in circolazione. La serie televisiva animata Il 7 novembre 2003 sul canale statunitense Cartoon Network è stato trasmesso il primo episodio di una serie televisiva d'animazione: * Star Wars: Clone Wars (Star Wars: Clone Wars, USA, 2003-2005) In 25 mini-episodi, Star Wars - Clone Wars, narra delle vicende che intercorrono tra l'Episodio II e l'Episodio III. Per il 2007 Lucas ha annunciato per questo cartone animato un seguito realizzato in grafica computerizzata e in 3-D. I Fumetti La saga ha generato una vasta serie di fumetti, tra cui l'adattamento ufficiale dei film e tutta una serie di episodi intermedi, oltre ad una serie di manga. Tutto questo materiale è edito negli Stati Uniti dalla Dark Horse Comics ed in Italia dalla Magic Press. In occasione della riedizione della trilogia originale l'adattamento ufficiale di quest'ultima è stato pubblicato a puntate sulle pagine de Il Giornalino (Edizioni Paoline). Il telefilm George Lucas ha recentemente annunciato per il 2008 un telefilm. Per adesso non si conoscono ancora molti dettagli, se non alcune voci non confermate: sarà ambientato tra l'Episodio III ed il IV cinematografico e narrerà della nascita della ribellione e della fine degli ultimi Jedi. Molto probabilmente sarà fatta interamente in grafica computerizzata, anche se si tratta ancora esclusivamente di notizie non certe. Ad ogni modo, Lucas ha dichiarato che non compariranno i personaggi principali apparsi nei film precedenti, ma solo personaggi minori. Gli spin-off I film per la TV L'enorme successo della saga, senza precedenti, dà vita ad alcuni spin-off, tra cui due film per la TV rivolti ad un pubblico giovanile: * L'avventura degli Ewoks (The Ewok Adventure, USA, 1984) * Il ritorno degli Ewoks (Ewoks: The Battle for Endor, USA, 1985) Il primo film per la TV è di John Korty, il secondo di Jim e Ken Wheat. Entrambi sono ambientati sulla luna boscosa di Endor, dove si era svolto in larga parte il terzo film della trilogia originale, Star Wars episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi, con protagonisti i buffi orsetti Ewoks, anch'essi presenti nel film. Le serie televisive animate Dalla saga di Guerre Stellari sono state tratte anche due serie televisive d'animazione: * Ewoks (USA, 1985-1987) * Droids (USA, 1985-1986) Il primo episodio di queste due serie televisive a cartoni animati è stato trasmesso negli Stati Uniti in prima visione il 7 settembre 1985. Ewoks, in 35 episodi, narra delle avventure dei piccoli Ewoks prima de Il ritorno dello Jedi. Droids, in 13 episodi, narra invece delle avventure di C-3PO e R2-D2 ed è ambientato cronologicamente tra l'Episodio III ed il IV. I videogiochi Sin dagli anni '90, LucasArts ha sviluppato molti titoli per computer e console ambientati nell'universo ideato da George Lucas; mentre alcuni di essi sono stati valutati in maniera estremamente positiva e hanno sviluppato un vero culto di seguaci, rendendo popolari i propri protagonisti (si vedano ad esempio Revan, Bastila Shan e Kyle Katarn), altri sono stati dichiarati di bassa qualità. Tra i giochi più apprezzati vi sono Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic e il suo seguito, entrambi giochi di ruolo, oppure Star Wars: Dark Forces con i suoi tre seguiti, appartenenti al genere "sparatutto in prima persona". Altri giochi di buona fattura come Star Wars Galaxies si trovano nel campo dei MMORPG. Un altro titolo ancora è Star Wars: Episodio I Racer, gioco a gara simil-automobilistica ispirato alla corsa degli sgusci di Guerre Stellari; il gioco include diversi tracciati e tutti i personaggi competitori della gara di sgusci visti nel film La Minaccia Fantasma. Tra i giochi che hanno riscosso poco successo si può citare Star Wars: Force Commander, di tipo strategico/tattico.Inoltre per Pc sono usciti Star Wars Battlefront 1 e 2 e Star Wars: Empire at War, con la sua espansione Forces of Corruption. Uscirà anche una piccola espansione per Star Wars Battlefront 2. Tutti questi vidogiochi appartengono al genere degli strategici in tempo reale, che ripercorrono in parte gli eventi della trilogia originale. Questo gioco ha goduto anche di una espansione ed ha avuto buoni giudizi sia dal pubblico che dalla critica,si pensi che Star Wars Battlefront 1 è stato il gioco di Star Wars più venduto di tutti i tempi,tranne forse rispetto ai suoi seguiti. Possibili prodotti futuri Alla Celebration III, George Lucas ha spiegato che, dovesse la Star Wars Live-Action TV Series (prevista per il 2008), assieme alla serie Clone Wars 3D, rivelarsi un successo, altre serie televisive potrebbero venire prodotte. Ha dichiarato di aver pensato di ambientarle durante gli avvenimenti del videogioco Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (circa 4.000 anni prima del quarto episodio), lontano dalla linea temporale della esalogia dei film. Le Parodie *Probabilmente la più celebre parodia della saga è il film Balle Spaziali (Spaceballs, USA, 1987) di Mel Brooks, che prende in giro numerose pellicole di fantascienza e Guerre Stellari in particolare. *Il primo episodio della sesta stagione de I Griffin, serie televisiva di cartoni animati, dal titolo I Griffin presentano Blue Harvest (titolo originale Blue Harvest) rivisita Guerre Stellari sostituendo ai protagonisti originali quelli della serie. *In Italia un'altra parodia è quella creata dall'autore di fumetti Leo Ortolani, intitolata Star Rats, con i personaggi del suo fumetto Rat-Man. Un'altra parodia italiana è il fumetto Star Porks. *Un'altra parodia italiana è Star Whores realizzata dai Gem Boy che hanno ridoppiato quasi integralmente i primi tre film in maniera molto comica. *In Turchia, Dünyayı Kurtaran Adam (L'uomo che salva il mondo) è un film che fa largo uso di materiale preso illegalmente dai film della saga, ed è diventato una specie di parodia, o così è considerata tra gli spettatori. Collegamenti esterni Sito ufficiale bg:Междузвездни войни da:Star Wars de:Star Wars en:Star Wars es:Star Wars fr:Star Wars ja:スター・ウォーズ hu:Csillagok háborúja nl:Expanded Universe pl:Gwiezdne wojny pt:Star Wars ru:Звёздные войны sl:Vojna zvezd fi:Tähtien sota sv:Star Wars Category:Star Wars